


Stop hurting me

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Insults, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic Heavy does nasty things because Medic asked him to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop hurting me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a person, i don't know if they liked it, so well, i post it here anyway

“Stop hurting me”.

The phrase sounded suffocated because of the ruined face of who said it. And when those words resound in the room, everything stops. Because, even though in the beginning he tried to rebel, and bended, he never used right words to try to escape from that persecution. 

The old heavy in that moment was completely sheathed inside the medic’s guts, keeping his wrists with an hand and the other kept on his shoulder ho push himself more inside. There was night, and the only sounds until that moments were their panting breaths and the creaking springs of the bed. Until then. Heavy stopped, glaring the trembling and covered by bruises figure beneath him through the goggles. His mouth closed in a doubtful expression, giving another push inside of him.

“Am I hurting you?”  
He asked then, not stopping moving, feeling at every hit the medic jumping a little. The Teutonic cleaned his face on the cerulean blanket under him, looking while the blood dirtied it of red, then gulped, every breath was a sharp pain.

“…Ja”  
and at the answer, the Heavy stopped again. Stil he stayed inside, but he let the wrists go, giving the man under him a better stability. His hands went to his victim’s sides, and he started pushing again.

“I don’t think you understand, sissy. You asked me to stop hurting you, but you didn’t notice of the truth. It is you that is hurting yourself. I just ask things, you refute to give them to me, so I have to take them anyway. It is your fault. You should be more careful. Less demanding, and, for sure, get rid of this stick up your ass that makes you so strutting that, God, it’s almost impossible fucking you. And… do you know why I am hurting you, still?”  
He put an hand under his stomach, lifting him against his chest, and paused again. 

“You think it is me who is hurting you. But mine are just punitions, little stupid ungrateful shit, because you are a spoiled brat. All of your presumption Really. Pisses. Me. Off.”  
He come out, throwing him on the bed, and immediately put two fingers inside, scissoring them the most he could. 

“Just like a whore”  
Mumbled between himself, getting them out. He spit on him, and then stayed there, kneeling, glaring at him. Just a little movement of his eyebrow brought the medic coming to him, bringing his penis inside his mouth, working on it. So, Heavy grabbed his hair, guiding him on his erection.   
When they finished their intercourse, Heavy encircled the medic with his arms, ready to sleep. During the sleeping, medic sobbed a word, a word that the man of the old team knew. 

“Entschuldigung, Entsculdigung…”  
Hearing those words, Heavy grinned, caressing his head. 

“It’s ok… It’s not your fault. I’m just trying to keep you in line…”  
But medic couldn’t hear him, lost in a dream where he could think about a life far away from there.


End file.
